For example, an electric current sensor for measuring a battery electric current or a motor drive electric current is installed in a hybrid car or an electric car. Such an electric current sensor measures, by using a Hall element or the like, an electric current flowing through a bus bar(s) as an electrically conductive member that connects various electric devices.
Various technologies with respect to such an electric current sensor are suggested (see a Patent Document 1 listed below, for example). In addition, a bus bar integrated type electric current sensor is also suggested, in which an electric current sensor and a bus bar(s) that is a measuring target are integrated by a resin molding to improve workability at its installation in various devices and durability such as vibration resistance.